Indiana Jones: the new Trekkie on the Enterprise
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: what happens when Indiana Jones becomes an experiment for the U.S government? He wakes up in the far future where they actually need him most... it seemed hard for him to adapt at first but he falls in love with a certain Nurse who helps him adapt to life on the Enterprise join in the wild adventure of Indiana Jones at his very best in all aspects will he survive...? Indy/Chapel
1. unfrozen

Star trek  
meeting Indiana Jones  
(the new kid on the Enterprise)

AN: I own nothing I thought Indiana Jones and Nurse Chapel would be kind of cute so this is a love story about them. Let me know whatcha think… LL&P :P

Indiana Jones lived long ago in the 1940's and the latter half of the 21st century but when he grew older he was taken. The government made him young again then froze him a cyro-tube where his body would be in perfect preservation. They knew one day when someone would unfreeze him he would be needed for a special purpose. That purpose was to be a great asset to the starship Enterprise…

Captains log  
Stardate 2132.6  
the federation has given our crew a very important crew member that could change the way we look at life in our own. This man has dealt with Nazi's before and now that John gill has re awakened them we must awaken him. His name is Henry Jones Jr. but mostly known as the great Indiana Jones the first man to ever be successfully frozen in time and regenerated by that fact. I am rather excited to meet him I hear he is a great mentor and I think Dr. McCoy could use a good friend in the science labs. We have to go back to star base to help unfreeze him and have them restore his original memory. We are almost there – Kirk out LL&P

An hour later…

"Who is this Indiana Jones you boys speak of?" Nurse chapel asked hearing Kirk and McCoy. "Oh come on Chris you never heard the legend of Indiana Jones he's only the greatest archeologist to ever live" McCoy answered with a small chuckle. "Here this is a picture of him, before he was frozen that is" Kirk said showing the head nurse the picture. She looked and saw a brave man with brownish blonde hair and deep hazel eyes, he sported a lopsided grin that made her melt onto the floor and he was growing whiskers. He wore all brown, a hat or fedora more less, he wore a brown rope at his waist with a brown jacket, pants and boots on his side he carried a satchel. "So this is him he does look cute for a man that digs up mummies" Chapel said.

Soon they had Him on a table and they were starting the unfreezing process. He had constant attention from McCoy and Chapel. Finally after twenty four long hours of waiting Indiana Jones woke up…

Something wasn't right he felt all tingly his hands and feet felt very numb. There was light bright light he thought he had made it to the other side only to find the light wasn't real. "Damn! I'm still here" He muttered Indiana Jones had no idea that he was to live on forever. When he looked around the things he saw frightened him he saw strange gadgets and other bed looking things. "He's awake doctor" he heard a female say. "Who are you? And where am I? How did I get here? And what is all this?" Indy babbled. "I am nurse Christine Chapel Dr. Jones and you are in the future you were the first successful man to ever be frozen in time" Nurse Chapel answered checking his vitals. "What do you mean Mrs. Chapel?" Indy questioned still very confused. "you were earth's greatest archeologist the government was proud of all the things you did so they took you and restored you to your early twenties and froze you in this here tube it put you into a sleep and you slept for about a century or more" Dr. McCoy answered. "So they used me as an experiment? What do you guys need me for?" Indy asked looking for solace. "to answer your question yes you were an experiment that launched a future in what we see to answer your second question we need a real archeologist and someone who has dealt with the likes of Nazi's" McCoy said giving Indy a Hypo. Indy raced for a toilet and threw up which to the doctor was music to his ears. It meant Indy's digestive track was not altered to badly from the sleep and meant he needed some food in his system. So Chapel, McCoy and Indiana Jones walked to the mess hall where he will ask many more questions and come to love a certain nurse…


	2. the mess hall and a whole new world

Star trek  
meeting Indiana Jones  
(the new kid on the Enterprise)

Chapter 2: the Mess hall and whole new world

Indy realized he had a lot to learn about the future when they arrived at the mess hall. All around he saw many people dressed in blue, red, and gold uniforms with black on the fringe. He also saw some that were not human at all. Indy had never really seen an alien before except for when he returned the crystal skull to its rightful place. Doctor McCoy instructed that Nurse chapel and he find them a place to sit while he went and got Indy some food.

Many minutes had passed by when Indy and Nurse Chapel came across a jovial man and a pointed eared man with slanted eyebrows. "Hello Dr. Jones I am captain Kirk I welcome you to our ship the Enterprise would you be so kind to be our archeologist?" captain Kirk asked shaking Indy's hand. "Yes captain I might as well since the future of earth is so unknown to me now may I ask what species is your friend here?" Indy asked politely. "Oh mind my terrible manners Doctor I am Spock the second officer here and science officer, I am a Vulcan hybrid the other half of me is human" Spock replied. "Interesting by the way everyone can call me Indy if they wish my friends used to but they are all dead now I suppose" Indy said. Captain Kirk waved Doctor McCoy over and the three joined Spock and Kirk.

Later after a meal Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Nurse Chapel, a strange young boy, a lovely black lady, a Chinese fellow that looked like short round, and a Scottish man stood in the place they called the briefing room with him. "Indy these are some other members of the crew that you may become friends with along the way" Kirk said as he pointed to the young man first. "I am Ensign Chekov at your serwice I am the nawigator" the joyful young lad replied. "I'm Lieutenant Hiraku Sulu the Helmsman" the Chinese fellow replied stepping forward and shaking Indy's hand. "I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura chief communications specialist" the lovely black lady said with a curtsy. "Aye Ello laddie I be Lieutenant commander Montgomery Scott but you can call me Scotty, I run the engine room as chief engineer" the Scottish gentleman said. "Well now that the introductions are done let's get down to the next part his uniform" McCoy grumbled.

As part of Starfleet Indiana Jones had to hide his identity so he dressed like all other scientist aboard the Enterprise. He safely placed his old dressings in a vault to never be worn again and his new quarters well they would have some getting used to like everything else on the ship. Mrs. Chapel of course showed him all the technology that they used every day and she taught him how to use the items. The communicator was used to talk to others, the phaser well he'd learn more from Sulu and Doctor McCoy, and the Tricorder would be used every day to for some purpose. "Thank you Nurse for helping me" He said with a smile. "Oh Indy you can call me Chrissie or Christine if you'd like" She replied with a smile.

Later that night Indy went to have a drink with his two new pals Doctor McCoy and Scotty. "So uh fellas how do men in this generation tell a girl he likes her?" Indy asked with a blush coming to his cheeks. "Ah it's not so simple who the lucky lass is?" Scotty asked. "Uh well I'll give you a hint she works in sick bay with Bones" Indy answered. "Is it Nurse Chapel?" Dr. McCoy asked. Indy sat and slowly shook his head his cheeks getting pinker by the minute. "Don't you worry we'll help you out" Bones and Scotty both said in unison. For the rest of the night the three talked, laughed and told about each other's life.


	3. the first mission

Star trek  
Meeting Indiana Jones  
(the new kid on the Enterprise)

Chapter 3 Indy's first adventure

Indiana Jones woke up with sweat beading fast down his face and panting. He worried that there was something wrong with him so he went to Sickbay to see Doctor McCoy. He got there only to find that Nurse Chapel was the only one on duty. So without further questioning of himself he walked over to her. "Hello Indy what's wrong?" Nurse Chapel asked seeing Indy with a pained look. "Well Christine I had a terrible dream and I can't explain what's wrong" Indy replied. "Doctor McCoy did not tell you nor did he know but after you being frozen for over 300 years you have developed foresight which is an act of where you can see things before others can" Nurse Chapel explained. "Wow so I can see the future?" Indy asked "Yes and No you can see much of the future but not everything" She replied.

About a month later they crew was heading to Pollux 4 they were to investigate a Klingon appearance near the north part of the planet. It was said that something strange was found there and now they needed to take a look at it. So without hesitation Captain Kirk chose Indiana, Spock and Scotty to go down to the planet and try to find this artifact before the Klingons.

In sickbay Doctor McCoy was finishing on a few pieces of paperwork and talking to Christine. "Chris why didn't you tell me about Henry's ability?" Doctor McCoy asked looking at his head nurse. "I had two reasons Doctor, one was I was afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and two because I didn't want to scare anyone" She whispered solemnly. "Well he was going to find out sooner or later right? At least he knows about it now that's all that's important" Doctor McCoy said going over and hugging her. He knew that she worried about Indy so he was now trying his best to make her feel the slightest bit better.

On the planet Indy and the others hiked though the denseness of the forest before finding themselves in front of a door. The door lead to the artifact and the professor Darwin who protected it from Klingons and waited for them. They went through the door and the temple carefully so they didn't get hit with booby traps when they reach the professor he let Indy look at the artifact. What they crew didn't know was the Klingons had snuck up on them and followed them now they laid unconscious along with the professor and they were taken prisoner to the Klingon ship the fersaurius.

Christine paced she was getting worried now she had buzzed Indy's Communicator three times in the last hour. "Don't Christine Jim will take care of him he'll be ok" Doctor McCoy said trying to comfort his crying head nurse. "Great like that's supposed to comfort me! Jim is prone to trouble Len you should know that by now" She cried curling into a ball and laying in the corner of his office.


End file.
